


Roommate

by gemdroid



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Black Character(s), F/M, Interracial Relationship, Latino Character, Love, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemdroid/pseuds/gemdroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Fenton/Phantom got sent to a new private highschool, Element High, where tons of creature/people with extraordinary powers are. Werewolves? You got it. Vampires? You got it. Ghosts? Only the good kind. Since everyone knows these kinds of creatures exist they're getting more accepted into society. Danny doesn't like it at first because he's leaving his girlfriend Sam and Tucker, but he slowly made friends. Not popular, though.</p><p>This year, a new girl named Angelica is coming to Element High. She doesn't know that it's a supernatural highschool or the fact that she has super powers herself.</p><p>And then she meets Danny. Because she's his roomate.</p><p>(Interracial - Latino/black (mixed) if you don't like that, don't read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, this is my new story! It's a Danny Phantom/Fenton fanfiction !! yay!! this is a little different from the series, so it's a AU.
> 
> And sorry if you don't like Sam and Tucker being in the first few chapters, but don't worry. They'll pop up somewhere.  
> And sorry if you ship Sam M/Danny, I do too but uh....not gonna happen in this story.
> 
> Enjoy now!

_**Chapter One** _

_**"I'**_ _**m a new soul, I**_ _**came to this strange world**_ _**hoping I could learn a bit bout' how to give and take." -['All I Got', Hendersin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiwwpGvvwGU)** _

 

_**| Angelica's Point Of View |** _

You know the feeling you get when you're anxious and scared? When your hands starting feeling tingly like you want to smash them against the wall to make it stop, or that gnawing feeling in the pit of your stomach and it makes you wanna puke? Well that's how I feel now. Here I was, in this car, staring at big ass building that was  _my_ new school. 

 

My mom turned to me and smiled. "Sweetie, you can get out now."

 

I let out a sigh. "Mom, can I please go back to my old school? I mean- won't you miss me? I'll be at this school for the whole year! That's like...180 days!" I can't believe she's sending me to this private school. How did we even afford this? "Sweetheart, you'll visit me during the holidays. Don't worry. And we'll come visit you! So will your little sister!" she gave me a huge grin and unlocked the door. "Now get out."

 

"Wow jeez mom, thanks for caring." I said sarcastically and got out. Mom popped the trunk for me and I got out all my stuff. "Mom, is there like a...mall here or something? I need new clothes."

 

She got out the car and looked at me through her shades. I can tell she was glaring at me. "There is no place here for you to get clothes here. But considering you literally bought your whole room with you there's no need for you to even buy clothes." I rolled my eyes once again and pulled my two suitcases with me. I even got a backpack on my back. It has my electronics in it and beauty products in it.

 

"Well sweetie," she sighed. "I'm gonna miss you..and oh!" she opened up her purse and took out some card. "Here's your card - it has money on it just in case. I will refill it every month but don't you dare spend it all in a month." She pointed a finger at me and gave it to me. "Now, let's go into the school and find out where your dorm and schedule is." 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Once I found out what dorm I was gonna be in, my mom left. Now it's time for me to go find the dorm number. I was on the second floor of the building. I looked at the number on the card. _1738_. I snorted. Fetty Wap's favorite number, heh? I laughed at myself and started to find the dorm. I looked at the numbers on the doors. 1734, 1735, 1736, 1737 and 1738. I opened the door with the card they gave me and went in with my luggage. 

 

And what I saw was so confusing.

 

I saw a boy my age. A boy with raven black hair on bed staring at me with the same face as mine.

 

Oh hell naw.

 

"Who are you?" he asked, getting up from his bed. I just stared at him. I'm roommating with a  _male_? I thought it was girl x girl, not boy x girl! "Your new roomie." I replied and pushed past him, looking around. It was big. Nice, nice. I saw an empty bed and put my stuff on it. 

 

"Roommate?" he asked and plopped down on  _my_ bed. "Uhm, yeah." I said, uncomfortable with him being on my bunk.

 

"Cool. My last roommate was awful. She kept having random guys come in. It was awful." He rolled his eyes and began looking at one of my suitcases. I gave him a questioning look. "You had a girl roommate before?"

 

"Yeah!" he smiled at me.

 

I gave him a dirty look. Did he ever do anything with her...and why would they even allowed this? "Oh- no we didn't do anything dirty, don't worry. I have a girlfriend." He smiled at me lightly. I nodded, relieved. But kinda upset that he had a girlfriend. Wait- why would I be upset by that? Of course he's an attractive male, he'd obviously have a girlfriend. I looked over at his side of the bed and saw pictures of him and some girl. Must be his girlfriend. I walked over there and studied her. A gothic girl. Hm, she seems cool. Purple lipstick, black hair, heavy makeup, typical gothic chick.

 

"She's cute," I complimented. The boy came to my side and gave me a weird look. "So you're into girls?"

 

I shook my head. "Naw man, I'm straight. But there's nothing wrong with telling a person they're attractive." I shrugged and sat sat down on my bed. I was ready to unpack.

 

"What's your name?" the boy asked me, standing right in front of me. I jumped and held my hand up to my heart. "Dude, how the fuck did you literally just end up right here in front of me when you were just literally over there by your bed? I didn't hair footsteps walk my way. Some paranormal shit."

 

He gave me a strange look. "You don't know who I am?"

 

I shook my head. "Are you some type of god or something?"

 

"No....just shocking that you don't know me. I saved millions of people...not even trying to be cocky because I'm not cocky but..." he trailed off and sat down next to me. Too close for my liking, but I didn't scoot away for some reason.

 

Then he had a realization face on. "Ooh, you're human?"

 

"Uh...duh." I made a duh hand movement and began unpacking. I took my bag off my back and took out my Macbook, iPad, iPhone and my charger. Then I took out my makeup and my brushes.

 

"That's strange....they don't usually let humans here," he whispered to himself. I just shrugged it off.

 

"I'm Daniel, but you can call me Danny." The boy spoke. I turned to him. "I'm Angelica. Nice to meet you."

 

"Nice name," he grinned at me. I just nodded and said thanks and continued to unpack my stuff. "Can I help?" Danny asked, motioning to my stuff. "Sure," I mumbled.

 

After we were done unpacking, I decided to put some pictures up of me and my friends (more like friend) and family up. "Thanks, Danny." I smiled at him and began putting some up on my side of the wall. He nodded and sat down on his bed. Suddenly the door to our dorm flew open. "I'm here!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Two: Meeting Mabel.**   
> 

**Chapter Two**

_"Gotta smile while you're hurting and whistle while you work it." -_ [_**'Whistle (While You Work It)', Katy Tiz**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2MNdFKUDVg).

 

**_| Angelica's Point Of View |_ **

Standing right in front of me was a girl with bright, bright, red hair with light purple eyes. She was grinning at me and Danny. "Hi! I'm Mabel but you can call me Redhead because I really, really, really like that nickname!" She threw her bags on the ground and looked around the room in awe. It was like she was glowing, which she basically was. I looked at her weirdly. She was....too happy. Her voice was really soft and I can tell that she isn't the brightest cookie in the jar. But she seems sweet.

 

"I'm-"

 

"Angelica, I know!" she turned to me and gasped. I raised my eyebrow as she engulfed me in her arms. "Oof," I mumbled. She's pretty strong for a 5'1 girl. "How do you know my name?" I asked warily. She pulled away from me and giggled. "You look like an angel that's why!"

 

I nodded and patted her back. I didn't even wanna question her anymore.

 

She turned to Danny and flung her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. He stumbled back and awkwardly hugged her back. He gave me a look as to say "help me". I just shook my head and laughed. Mabel let go of him and  smiled really big. I'm sure that smile has to hurt her face. "You're Daniel! But your nickname is Danny," she giggled. 

 

It became quiet and she just stared at us both with her big light purple eyes. Then she came over to me and began playing with my curlsin awe. "I love your hair!" She then pulled on it and I winced. "Hey!" I yelled. She pouted, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to stretch out the curls."

 

Seriously? What is up with people wanting to touch my hair? It's 100% natural people!

 

"Anyway," she giggled and started jumping. "I'm gonna unpack!" She ran to her bags and threw them on the third bed that was in this room with no problem. which was right next to mine (it goes Danny, then me, then her). I sat down on Danny's and decided to have a conversation with him. "So...how long have you been here?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled, "since last year." His smile was nice. He's nice. Don't forget to include cute. Wait- Angel, he has a girlfriend. Stop being such a homewrecker. I nodded at him. "I came here from a different state, I used to go to a public school." I hope he doesn't think of me differently. "I came from Amity Park, which is in this state. But my mom and dad thought it was best of me to move schools for some reason away from my friends Tucker and my girlfriend Sam." He rolled his eyes and laid down on his bed on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He pretended to throw stuff in the air.

 

"Do you-"

 

Suddenly I got cut off by Mabel's screaming. "Oh my god!" She was looking at something on her bed.

 

"What?!" I got up from Danny's bed and ran over to her bunk. I stared at it for a few seconds before turning to her. "What's are you looking at? There's nothing on your bed..."

 

"I know! There is NOTHING, as in no sheets either!" she squealed and took out a pair of sheets from her suitcase and began put them on her bed frantically. I facepalmmed and sat next to Danny again. This girl is going to be the death of me.

 

Danny on the other hand...he can be my friend.

 

Danny suddenly sat up and laid his head on my shoulder. Uncomfortable and taken back by his choice, I slowly patted his uh...hair. "You okay?"

 

"Dandy," he replied laughing. "Your shoulder is just really soft. Like your skin. Soft, caramel-y. I had the urge to lay my head on it."

 

I blushed. It's not like he can see it anyway. Which is good for me.

 

"Aw, look at you two!" Mabel said, pointing at us with two of her fingers. "I ship it!"

 

"Uhm he has a girlfriend," I quickly said. Danny on the other hand just remained quiet. Hm. I looked over at him to see his eyes closed but he's not asleep. He completely ignored her comment and said, "I'm hungry."

 

"Me too!" Mabel exclaimed. "Let's go to the food court!"

 

"There's a food court here...?" I asked. My mom didn't tell me this. Mabel nodded ferociously. "There's lots of stuff here. During the summer, me and my mommy took a tour here. It's pretty cool."

 

I chuckled at the "mommy" part. she still calls her mom  _mommy_. I usually do that when I want something. Since my mom and dad are divorced, I'm a mommy's girl. Is that even a thing?

 

Danny, still laying his head on my shoulder, said, "Yeah. You guys can meet my other friends!"

 

I almost choked. Friends? Other? Does that mean we're his friends too? To think of it, I never really had much friends. Maybe one and she's back home. Which reminds me...I haven't called her yet. I got up from Danny's bed and took my phone and some headphones from my bookbag. Can't ever leave those. "I'm up for it," I said turning to them. "We can finish packing tomorrow."

 

And school hasn't started yet since it's the first day. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

At the food court, there were tons of people. Well teenagers. I looked around. This place is H U G E. And really colorful. Danny grabbed my hand and dragged me over to some guys. I grabbed Mabel's hand and dragged her with me. She was looking around in awe and was giggling quietly to herself. I rolled my eyes.

 

We made our way over to the table and they put their attention to us. Danny let go off my hand and I saw a blush creep on his face. He looked over at me and smiled light. Mabel saw this and squealed, poking my cheek. "Danny, man!" some guy with blonde spiked up hair got up from the table and "bro-hugged" Danny. "Hey guys," Danny smiled at them. He then turned to us. "This is Angelica, she's new...and also a human." He pointed to me. I glared at him. Obviously I'm human, what are you? A god?

 

"And this is-"

 

"I'm Mabel and I'm actually a giraffe!" Mabel cut him off (once again) and pushed Danny aside and grabbed the guys hand, shaking it fiercely. The guy gave her a smile. "Fairy?" he asked. She nodded and that big annoying grin was still on her face.

 

Fairy? The hell is this shit?

 

"I'm Drake." The guy introduced. He laid his eyes on me and smirked. "To be honest, I don't even think you're a human."

 

I shook my head and gave him a look. "Then what am I? A stupid magical fucking pony?"

 

"Hey!" a voice called from a different table. "I'm not a stupid!"

 

I just ignored it.

 

"They wouldn't let humans here with-"

 

He was cut off from a voice from behind us.

 

"You're right. She's not human."

 

Me, Mabel and Danny turned around to face that voice. 

 

"Mr. Hendson?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kinda sucks im srry bye


End file.
